Keeping Secrets
by Yukio Kazue
Summary: Here is a fanfiction based on Naminé from Kingdom Hearts. It is about a girl, that has the ability to manipulate memories, who uses her powers to improve her life and forget her dreadful past. But while she thinks she is improving her life, she is actually ruining two.


Hey everyone! :3

So, here is my fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts. As you will find out, it is very different to Kingdom hearts. I just wanted to use a few ideas from Kingdom hearts and put the into a fanfiction, like the character 'Naminé.' Although it is very different to the story of Kinngdom Hearts, I still regard it as a fanfiction.

I am still editing it. I handed it in to my English teacher for him to mark it, and he gave me an A+, along with many tips on how to improve it, which I will be working on when I have more time. I really hope you all like it, as I have put a lot of effort into it. Thanks for reading! :D

Keeping Secrets

-Yukio Kazue

Memories. They are all connected. By 'chains' invisible to even the sharpest microscope, but visible to the heart. These chains connect all of our memories from the day you were born to the day you die.

My name is Naminé. I am a being called a witch of heart. Myself, and If any others have survived, have a secret power that has been hidden from 'normal' human beings. This power allows us to manipulate certain powers. Mine is the power of memories. I can mess around with the chains of memories, or even undo them. I can, for example, replace someone's memories from the past to something entirely different. But is one's memories are played around with too much, that person could, at worst, die.

In the year 2001, twelve years ago, one man called Xemnas, kidnapped twenty people, to be involved with a heartless experiment to create the witches of heart. I was one of them. They locked us up in cells, tortured us, and abused us to the brink of insanity. Four of the people died, and 16 people were left, just alive. Then experiments were done to us, wiping our memories. Then, our hearts were stolen by the man. This process is called 'transformation.' Only the strongest of hearts would survive, and any weak hearts would turn into a monster called a heartless. Three turned into a heartless, and thirteen survived. These thirteen are called 'Witches of Heart,' or 'Nobodies.' Each nobody had a power, for instance, the power of flowers, the power of fire, the power of water, etc. In my case, it was the power to manipulate memories. We were formed into an organization called the 'Organization XIII.'  
In this group, each nobody had to use their powers to collect the hearts of the 'Heartless.'

While in the Organization, I befriended a boy called Roxas. He controlled light and body. He could paralyze anyone with a glance, or create explosions with the same force as an atomic bomb. He was a boy, troubled by the memories of his past. While I and he had nearly nothing in common, we shared one thing. Out of the whole group, we were the only two out of the group who could remember our past from before Xemnas kidnapped us. Our memories drove us to despise Xemnas, when everyone else looked up to Xemnas, as their idol. They had no idea of his crimes. Every day, after our missions had been completed, we would meet on the balcony of the castle we lived in and would discuss how our missions went, while eating sea-salt ice cream. Those were the only times I enjoyed then…

Each day, we carried out a mission to collect hearts. The days seemed to drag on, and on. I hated my life. I hated the whole group, apart from Roxas. They all seemed to have no feelings. While I could manipulate anyone's memories, I could not change anyone in the Originations memories. I spent three hundred and sixty five days in that domain of melancholy. But on the three hundred and sixty sixth day, a man, called Ansem the Wise, broke in, and slaughtered the evil monster, Xemans. He set us all free, and took me with him, as a sacrifice for their freedom. Before he left, he erased everyone's memories, apart from mine, to free them of their sins.

He brought me to a town of tranquillity, called Twilight Town. He raised me as his daughter, and taught me about the world. He told me stories about how horrible the world was, and a believed them. He never let me leave the house. I had to stay inside, and entertain my loneliness.

He continued to teach me about the world, and showed me how to use and develop my powers until a few years ago, when he left me. He told me that his mission was not over yet and that if I ever met someone from the organization while he was gone, I was not to bring back their memories, and he left. I continued to stay inside my house, as he told me to.

If I needed anything, I would order it on the internet, or by telephone. My life was easy, but boring. I had nearly forgotten my dreadful past.

Each day, I stare outside my bedroom window, watching the people go by. I examine them like and invisible ghost. I never get noticed.

Recently, I noticed a boy, who kept walking by. Why did I recognise him? Maybe I had seen him walk by before. He continued to walk by every day, in the same outfit, that looked like a school uniform. He passed by my house twice a day. Once in the morning usually at 9:00am, and once in the evening, usually at 4:00pm.

So came the day that would lead to my 'series of unfortunate events. The rain was pouring a hail of bullets, crashing onto the roof of my house, like a snare drum. Rain was rare for this town. It only seemed to rain once or twice a month, if even. Never in my life had I experienced rain this heavy. My doorbell rang, all of a sudden. I hadn't ordered anything, so why would anyone ring the doorbell? It must be Ansem, I thought. I got up, jumped down the stairs and ran toward the front door. "ANSEM!" I said as I flung the door open.

"Eh…n-nope, sorry. D-Do you m-mind If I c-come in? T-to stay out of the r-rain…?" said the boy. I turned completely scarlet. It was him. The boy I had watched every day. I couldn't believe it. He was ten times better looking in person, rather than through my window. He seemed to have a glow around him. I recognized him from something. He looked so familiar.

"Yes." I said, unable to say any more. He entered my house. I brought him into the sitting room, told him to sit down, and ran out. I was so nervous. I hadn't talked to someone in so long. I came back into the room with a towel and handed it to him.  
"You can stay here until the rain passes, and then you can let yourself out." I said to him. Was I being rood? I couldn't tell, I was so nervous. I began I walk out.

"Wait a second!" he shouted after me. "What's your name?" he asked me.  
"Naminé…" I said without turning around.`

"Thank you Naminé. I am Roxas." He replied. Roxas? My friend from the Organization? It couldn't be. I looked around at him to verify if it was him.  
"You're welcome." I said, while looking at him. It was him. I began to run up the stairs, tripping half way up in front of him. This boy…the boy who I had been tortured with, was in my house, in my sitting room. Ansem said not to tell him of our past though.  
The rain stopped a few minutes later. I heard the front door squeak closed, and I watched him let himself out of the house, and walk away. Why was he here? Perhaps Ansem brought him here? But why…? It really was him…

That night, I wrote about this in the place that knows more about me than anyone. My diary. My diary was given to me by Xemnas. He told me to write an account about every day, in case my memories were wiped, again. But this is not a normal 'book' that most people thought of, when they heard the word diary. It was a machine, almost like a mobile phone, that extracted my memories, and made them into a re-playable video file. It was made by Xemnas's servants, the moogles, out of Orichalcum, so it is very valuable.

Later that night, I had an idea. What if I used my powers to manipulate his memories, into thinking that we were best friends, just like it was in the Organization? It was risky, but I wasn't really going against Ansem's orders, was I? Or so I thought, anyway. I was a fool. I got up, and I did it. I changed his memories. Now, I can have a friend again! I knew that there was a risk of severely damaging his chains of memories, but I did it anyway. I thought that I would just have to never change his memories again, and he would be okay. My loneliness will be transposed to happiness! I was possessed with my foolish idea. I thought that I was a genius, but really, I was far from one. If only I had known, that it would destroy my life…

The next day, I waited. I watched him stride past my house at his first usual time, wearing his usual complexion. I continued to wait, like a dog waiting for its meal. The sun was so bright and hot, that it was splitting rocks. And so, after my continuous waiting, it reached 4:00pm. As expected, he walked by my house, but this time, he was different. He looked excited about something. He looked up at the house, with a grin the size of a mile on his face. He walked up my driveway, to my front door and rang the doorbell. My powers had worked. I leaped down the stairs, and went to answer the door. I opened it, and there he was.  
"Good afternoon, Naminé." He said with his cool and reassuring voice.  
"What brings you here, Roxas?" I asked him, pretending to be confused.

"You idiot. Have you forgotten all about your birthday?" he said while laughing at me. My Birthday? I had completely forgotten. "I have a present for you." He brought his hands out from behind his back, and handed me a blue ice cream.

"What's this?" I asked him, this time confused for real.

"It's sea salt ice cream. Try it! It's really nice!" he said convincingly. I took a bite of the ice cream. It was delicious.  
"It's delicious! It's salty but sweet at the same time!" I said. It really was wonderful. Not just the ice cream, but him. Somewhere inside him, the memory of us eating the ice cream must have been stored…probably because he treasured it and didn't want to let it go…

"I have one last surprise for you." He took my hand and pulled me out of my house.  
"Wait! I can't leave here…" I said, reluctant to stay home. I couldn't break my word with Ansem, could I?

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, and I'll protect you." He said, determined to take me with him. I didn't want to say no, so I nodded my head. He gave me a reassuring smile and dragged me away from my house.

He brought me around the town, showing me everything. It looked so beautiful, just like I had imagined after reading my books, but better. To me the world seemed happy and free of sin, but I was wrong…

Anyway, he brought me to a giant tower with a clock on the front of it and two massive bells hanging off the side off a swirly pattern of iron. I was too shocked to speak. I just awed with my mouth wide open. He pulled my harder, and be broke into a run. We went through the glass entrance of the tower and started to climb stairs. We climbed for what seemed like hours until we reached the top.

"Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say. Okay?" he said. I nodded my head obediently and let him guide me along, with my hand held in his. We walked for a few minutes, then took a sharp turn and he guided me to what felt like a cold, stone wall. He told me to sit down, so I did as he said.  
"Open your eyes now." He said, as I opened my eyes, to be blinded by an orange light. He had brought me to the top of the clock tower. The view was incredible. You could see for miles, it was so high. The sun was letting out blend of oranges and reds, just as it was being hidden by a curtain of mountains in the distance. You could even see the sea from here!

Just as I thought I couldn't be any more amazed, the bells began to sing their song, stating that it was 6:00. It was a song of loneliness, and melancholy. I liked it as I thought that I could relate to it. When the song ended, I turned to Roxas, who was looking out at the scene.  
"Thank you, Roxas" I said to him, as he beamed back at me. Later that evening, he brought me home and bid his farewells, and I was left, once again alone.

After that day, we decided that we would meet there everyday, ast 5:00 to listen to the bell's song and watch the sunset, and whoever was there last had to buy the other sea salt ice cream. We did so for at just one year, and I am not exaggerating when I say that it was the best time of my life. He showed me the world, and how to live my life. I went to school, made friends, and experienced life like a normal human being. If only this could last forever…

One year later though, all the happiness and the illusions of hope would end, not at my disgression.

After one too many ice creams and many new memories made, it was one year later exact, and once again, it was my birthday. Roxas was to come over to my house, and we would have a large breakfast to prepare us for our journey to the beach that was visible from the clock tower. It was my first time to go to a beach, and see the ocean up close. I was high with excitement. I had dressed up in my best clothes and has spent hours deciding what way my hair should be, and what shoes go best with my dress.

I was just extracting my memories from the day before, when I heard a knock on the door. It was Roxas. I cancelled the diary process and lay the diary, open, on my bed. I went down to answer the door. I opened the door to find Roxas dressed in his usual shabby clothes.

"Seriously? You couldn't even put something clean on? Gosh…" I said, sighing heavily with disappointment.

"Hey! I tried my best to look nice, and you…" he began to say. Roxas who had been looking away looked at me and his jaw dropped. "…and you look beautiful…I mean, you're a girl?!" he said while pretending to be in shock.

"Why thank you. You are so kind." I said sarcastically. "Let's have breakfast.  
We walked into the kitchen, and began cook up some bacon, beans, sausages and eggs.  
It began to rain, very heavily, just like the day I met Roxas here, in Twilight town.

"Oh great. The weather forecast said that there was to be sun all day! Let's just hope it stops before we go. Breakfast is ready now anyway. You hungry?" I asked him.

"Not for your food, anyway." He said jokingly.  
"Oh haha. You're so funny." I said sarcastically while handing him a plate of food. We both sat at the dining table and ate our food. I didn't know that it could just be our last meal together…

We both wolfed down our food, and when we were finished, we tidied the dishes away, and cleaned everything up. We decided that we would watch the television to pass the time until the rain stopped. The rain poured heavier and heavier, as if grenades were falling and exploding on my roof.

"May I use your bathroom? I don't think I should have had that many beans…" Roxas said honestly.  
"Wow. Too much Information! Go ahead. It is through the door next to the window in my bedroom." I said.  
"Thanks." He said as he went off to the bathroom.

"What is this, Naminé? Is it some kind of toy? Aren't you a bit too old for toys?" he said a few minutes later, as he came down the stairs laughing.

In his hand was my diary. I had forgotten to shut it down and put it away! What was I thinking!

"Wait! Don't touch-"I said, but it was too late. He had pressed play, and once someone presses play, they cannot be stopped. He was going to recall his memories, just like Ansem warned me not to let happen… Was this what he meant by if I meet someone from the Organization again? Had he set this up?

Roxas dropped the diary and it smashed, into thousands of tiny pieces. He was looking down, and his face was clouded by shadows. He had remembered.  
"Roxas…?" is said quietly, hoping nothing happened.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I forgot about you…I'm sorry that I left you alone all those years…" he apologized to me. "Regret is the domain of those who have earned the right to look back on the past, but I don't even deserve that…You were a happy dream in a hellish nightmare…But I forgot about you…I'm a monster…"  
"No Roxas, I should apologize to you for leaving-" I began to speak, but stopped, as I felt a cold shiver spreading through my body. I couldn't move. His powers here back, and he had paralyzed me. But, why?  
"I am sorry for leaving you again, but even death cannot wash me of my sins…once I go, you shall never see me again…" he looked up at me with his teary face and tried to pull a smile. "Be good, Naminé, and enjoy your life…" I felt one of his tears fall on my cheek. It dripped down my face, to my mouth. It tasted salty… I tried to look back, but I couldn't see, over my veil of tears. I couldn't shout at him, or physically stop him. I had lost… He began to leave. He opened the door, and entered the castle of rain.

How could I stop him? I couldn't move, and the paralysis spell wouldn't be gone for another ten minutes…How could I stop him…The only thing I could do was to use my powers…What if I changed his memories again, to just before when he found the diary? That was my only hope, I thought. So I began to change his memories, once again. But what I didn't know was that his memories were already so worn out that they could snap at any second… But I continued the process.

Once I had finished, the paralysis had faded. I got up and ran out of the house, calling out Roxas's name, as if I were looking for a dog. I looked everywhere possible. The rain kept falling, harder and harder, pouring down onto my soul. What had I done? My vision was blurred with the stream of tears falling down my cheeks. I only had one last idea of where he could be. The clock tower. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, past all of my memories, forgetting them all, all I needed was to think about where I was going. I had to save him! The rain kept pouring heavily, as if it were a metaphor, trying to describe how bad the situation was. I kept running until I reached the bottom of the tower. I could hardly breathe. But I had to keep going. I began to climb the endless stairs. I kept going. Climbing and climbing, with the occasional stumble, and break for breath.

After a few minutes, I had reached the top. The rain was pouring around the balcony like a river. I ran around the corner hoping to find him…Was he there?  
There, was a figure lying on the floor. I screamed Roxas's name, assuming that it was him. I ran over to the figure and I kneeled beside him, to see if it was him. It was.

I called an ambulance, and we were rushed to the hospital. In the hospital, the doctor told me that he had fallen into a coma.

So, now we get to me here, writing out my story. I might have just saved him. Maybe… He may be in a deep slumber now. But I will wait. I will wait for as long as it takes. For as long as it takes for him to awaken, if he does. But I will wait…I promise.


End file.
